1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode package and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern portable devices such as notebooks, personal digital assistants, and mobile phones increasingly adopt backlight modules using light emitting diodes as light sources for illuminating their display components. With the current trend for compact design of portable devices, the size of the light emitting diodes used therein must be reduced correspondingly.
To meet the above-mentioned requirement, U.S. Patent No. 2006/0,284,207 discloses a light emitting diode (LED) package, which comprises a substrate, inner electrodes formed on the substrate, an LED disposed on the substrate, and a cover material covering the LED and the substrate. The LED package further comprises vertical electrodes and outer electrodes on the back side of the LED package, wherein the vertical electrodes connect separately the inner electrodes and the outer electrodes, thereby establishing electrical connection between the inner electrodes and the outer electrodes. However, when the LED package is very small, the outer electrodes are not easily used as external connection points due to their small size, and testing of the LED package cannot easily be performed using the outer electrodes. In addition, the outer electrodes are on the back side of the LED package; thus, there are limitations on how the LED package can be installed.
Due to the imperfections of conventional small LED packages, a new small LED package without the above issues is required.